The Ties That Binds
by Non-meister
Summary: A girl with no memories and a strange mark on her right hand, and the young noble woman who found her sleeping in the meadow. They grew closer not knowing what the future holds. Will they change 'fate? LL x FE:A


**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Two brave souls stand at the foot of the ominous looking castle. Both expressing great valor, but one held sadness in their eyes. The young blonde woman turned to her partner, placing a gentle hand to caress the other's cheek. Sighing contently from the affectionate gesture, the Grandmaster didn't fail to see the uncertainty in her facial expression.<p>

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to help us now." She spoke in a gentle tone. She held the blonde woman's head in her hands pressing their foreheads together. "Everything's going to be alright, Ericchi."

"But what if—" Whatever Eri was about to protest was brought to an end with a kiss. Just a small peck but it was enough to silence the Great Lord. The Grandmaster looked her in the eyes, showing her determination. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Geez, Nozomi…" Eri whined making her consort giggle. At times like these that she's thankful for Nozomi's playful nature. This girl never fails to bring a smile to her face.

"That's right. You're one of us, Nozomi, and no "destiny" can change that." They turned towards the castle, arms brushing in perfect-sync. "This is our final battle, we will be victorious!" She gave Nozomi's hand a firm squeeze before sprinting to the castle gates.

Drawing the Falchion from its scabbard, the divine sword shone brightly as Eri swiftly strikes an enemy. Nozomi close behind her, directing her every move and slashing Risens in half.

"Arcthunder!" The Grandmaster used a tome, casting multiple and powerful lightning bolts pulverizing enemies within seconds.

"There's no end to them, let's move closer to the throne!" Eri yelled as she slashed yet another Risen, a Soldier, in half. The fallen bodies of their lifeless enemies disperse in purple flames but more Risen comes to attack. Nozomi nodded, they're only wasting time and energy on spiritless bodies. They must come to the source and put end to all of this.

Eri kept on slashing, swinging the Falchion horizontally, to clear the way for her and Nozomi as they made their way deeper into the castle. The army of the undead seized their attack as the duo nears the center, the throne. A figure was sitting on the ceremonial chair, looking incredibly bored.

"Really, now? Why do you resist?" The Grimleal leader spoke. Standing up from the throne and walking slowly towards the duo, the Grimleal looked at them in disgust.

"Think you can change fate? Think again!" Preparing to attack, the Grinleal held a tome in one hand. "Grima's Truth!" The duo is struck by a powerful dark magic. Silence envelops the room, a thick wall of purple fog surrounds the area where Eri and Nozomi stood.

"Fools! Struggle all you want but you can't unwrite what's already written!" As soon as it was said, the Grimleal narrowly avoided a bolt of lightning coming from within the purple fog.

"My turn!" Eri burst along with it, Falchion tightly in her grasp. She exchanged several blows with the Grimleal leader, waiting for the right moment where the Grandmaster can make her move. Acting as a distraction, the Great Lord was to lure the Grimleal to a specific spot where the leader will be hit by Nozomi's charged thunder spell. "X marks the spot," as the Grandmaster said.

Eri braced herself as her opponent used a special type of weapon, a Levin Sword. Every slash would release energy creating a shockwave. Nonetheless, the Great Lord pushed through, leading the Grimleal wasn't easy with the disturbance in the air. She deliberately covered the Grandmaster's hiding place so that she wouldn't be detected by the enemy.

"All yours, Nozomi!" Eri quickly got out of the way, finally leading the Grimleal to their demise. The Grimleal didn't have the time to think let alone evade the massive thunder bolt coming their way and was hit by the attack. In an instant, wisp of purple mist coming out from the leader's body. Slowly but surely fading away.

The Grimleal saw the Grandmaster, breathing heavily and not quite standing upright. Nozomi obviously gave her all on that last spell she cast and needed a few seconds to compose herself. Eri came bounding like a puppy begging its master for treats. Rejoicing their new found victory, she smiled widely at the Grandmaster which Nozomi returned, albeit a little tired.

Witnessing this fond moment, the leader's expression twisting into a grimace. With wounded pride, summoning all their life energy into one final attack, "This isn't over! Grima's Truth!" was shouted and aimed at the back of the blonde's head.

Nozomi, who saw the dark ball of magic coming fast, pushed Eri to the side and took the hit. It wasn't a very powerful attack but it hit her square in the head and it made her lightheaded, the world spinning around her as she struggled to sit up. Eri, quickly coming to her aid, supported her. "Are you alright?"

Seeing her partner's worried expression, Nozomi nodded weakly. Eri's face softened, she brushed her lips over Nozomi's temple and drawing circles on the soft skin of her neck making the Grandmaster blush. "Thanks to you we carried the day, we can rest easy now." The Great Lord said lovingly making her heart skip a beat.

They watched as the Grileal leader writhe in pain, engulfed in purple flames. Knowing that they won made Nozomi's mind at peace. No more ruthless killings. No more sufferings. And most of all, she can stay with her Ericchi until the end of time.

_It's not over…_

She felt a sudden surge of pain, an unbearable headache. Clutching her head, hoping the throbbing will stop. Eri could only hold her down as the Grandmaster trashed around, not wanting to hurt herself even more. The Great Lord felt powerless, there are times when Nozomi have these episodes but it would disappear after a few seconds. This one on the other hand, is not...

_I'm still alive, still inside you._

Her vision's turning red. Eri looked at her with worry, she opens and closes her mouth but Nozomi can't comprehend what she's saying. Try as she might, the voice in her head won't go away.

_Hey, don't shut me out…_

Nozomi cried. She can't remember when she started screaming but it seems for an eternity. Eri held the Grandmaster in her arms careful not to do it too tightly, as if Nozomi would break if she did, like a fragile white flower.

_Let me out, hey, let me play! Let Me _**_BreAk heR! DeSTroy DEstroY DestROY EVeryThiNG!_**

A sudden white hot flash clouded her vision and the pain stopped, it was finally over. A feeling of euphoria washed over her from head to toe. She slowly opened her eyes only to see Eri's pained expression. A distinct warm feeling ran down her arm. It was blood.

Eri's blood.

"No…" In her state of insanity, she managed to give the Great Lord a mortal wound. No amount of Elixir can save her now. Tears fall down her cheek as she backed away, disgusted and ashamed of what she did. Eri looked at her with despair in her eyes, her hand pressed hard against her injury.

"Nozomi, this isn't your fault…" She tried to still herself, her voice hoarse and shaking. "Promise me you'll escape from this place… I hope we can meet again, in a better life and time." She said with her last breath before falling forward to the ground.

"No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**HahahahahahAhaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


End file.
